Naruto: Hail to the King
by Sanji Himura
Summary: Naruto, King of Westeros suddenly has a problem. His past is catching up to him.
1. Chapter 1

Sanji Himura Presents

A Naruto/Game of Thrones Fan Work

Naruto: Hail to the King

* * *

Author Notes: I have decided to rework a cliché trend in this genre, a Naruto in Westeros story. I will use two or three different stories as a framework, some more easily recognizable than others. Anyways, please enjoy the effort.

Pairings: I will not have a set pairing right away, but I will immediately rule out Cersei Lannister, Catelyn Stark and her daughters, and Hinata for various reasons that shall be kept to myself.

* * *

It was Naruto's seventeenth name day. Waking from his chambers in King's Landing, he knew that the day will eventually come when he needed to take a bride to carry on his house and his kingdom. The day that Robert Baratheon allowed him to sit on the Iron Throne by the will of the seven gods of Westeros was the day the whole of Westeros knew that they finally enjoyed a just king on the throne.

The door opened to give way to his Hand, Tyrion Lannister the Imp, who fully enjoyed his position of being Naruto's annoyance. "Your Grace," the imp began, "Your seventeen name day has finally arrived." Naruto knows the implication behind the meaning of what he said. Time's up.

"Fine, send the ravens," Naruto said, catching the smile of Tyrion the whole time as he left to carry out his command. As Naruto laid back down, two resounding thoughts echoed through his mind, fan girls and the need to go on a vacation. 'Wonder how Eddard is doing,' he thought to himself as he finally rose and got dressed for the day.

Far to the north in a city called Konoha, the city's council was having a meeting on the fate of one Naruto Uzumaki. As punishment for beating Sasuke during the retrieval mission, they banished him without a trial, as was his right. The Fire Lord caught wind of what they did, and through a very public display, exiled the civilian council and forfeit their holdings to the Uzumaki clan. An audit on Konoha later proved the elders were draining that clan's funds and lands for their own ends, and the Fire Lord not only cut off access to that account, but he ordered that 55% of all mission fees for the next 7 years were to go back to that clan's account. So bankrupted, unable to pay their ninja, Tsunade played the only card she had in pacifying the unpaid nin...

...She resigned alongside the rest of the council and left Konoha.

The new council's first order of business was to appoint a new Hokage, and since most of the new council was seeded with Naruto's classmates, they appointed Naruto to formally accept the position of the Sixth, fully rescinding the banishment order.

The only question was can they find him?

In Winterfell, Eddard Stark can be seen watching his children practice archery, even his youngest was trying hard, almost too hard, to hit a target ten yards out. His latest letter to Robert Baratheon, King Naruto's Master of Law, spoke of The Wall weeping greater than usual. 'The response would hopefully come sooner rather than later,' Eddard thought with great concern, "but with the King being unmarried and unwilling to look," he mumbled.

Catelyn heard him. "At least his Majesty is unwilling to look because of the political landscape in his homeland," she asked her husband with some concern, "he is considered a commoner in his homeland, is he not?"

"No, he is highborn, but his birth is kept from him, as well as his lands."

"What happened?"

"That is his Majesty's story to tell." It was at this moment that a messenger approached the Lord of Winterfell, "My Lord," the messenger began, "His Grace King Naruto has sent word that he is seeking a bride. All girls 17 summers to 20 summers that reside in the cities are to be sent to King's Landing for the King to select his bride. There is also a message from Ser Robert about The Wall."

"Speak man," Eddard replied sharply.

"His Grace is to come to Winterfell to see The Wall in person soon. I wouldn't be surprised if he is on his way to the North as we speak with his Kingsguard."

He motioned a house guard and spoke, "how is our guests holding up?"

"They have adapted to our culture well enough to release them from our custody. The paled eyed one and his daughter have written to Ser Tywin Lannister about security to King's Landing. They are to meet at Moat Cailin on the way to King's Landing." Eddard sensed a but somewhere. "But with the news that His Grace is heading to Winterfell, it may be entirely possible for the Kingsguard to provide that protection, no?"

Eddard and Catelyn thought it over for a few minutes as the children, now under the watchful eyes of Jon Snow, still practice their combat skills. "Gather our guests in the council room," Catelyn spoke for Eddard, "at least they should have some input as to their futures here in Westeros."

"My Lady," the house guard spoke before turning to leave.

"Hold that thought," Eddard stopped him, "gather the lads as well," he spoke looking down at the interaction between his youngest son and Hanabi.

Soon night fell on Winterfell and the guests were assembled in the council chambers. At the head of the table sat Eddard Stark, as was his place as Warden of the North. To his right sat his wife Catelyn Stark, nee Tully. Rounding out the right side of the table was his two sons, Robb Stark and Bran Stark, and Jon Snow. The last two positions were filled by Eddard's chief advisor Maester Luwin and his bannerman Rickard Karstark. At the foot of the table sat Tsunade Senju, the former 5th Hokage, on her right was Hiashi Hyuga, Tsume Inuzuka, Tsunade's apprentice Shizune, Former ANBU Anko Mitarashi and Yugao Uzuki.

"I would like to thank you for coming on short notice," Eddard began. "As you may well know, our king Naruto, your friend, rules over our land with justice. That being said, I received a letter from his Master of Law, Ser Robert, that stated that His Grace is interested in the problems that the wall that separates our land from yours is weeping more than usual, and is on his way up here to Winterfell to inspect the Wall. Hiashi, I know that you have written to Ser Tywin about protection for your group as you make your way to King's Landing. Have you received a reply?"

"Yes, My Lord," Hiashi replied in a modest tone, "He demands 300 Gold Dragons for each of us for safe travels. Since we have Gold Ryo," he trailed off to Eddard's nodding.

"I can see where that can become an issue."

Tsunade decided to speak, "My medical practice is slowly picking up steam. Winterfell is currently making 100 Gold Dragons a month for the last season. As a result, trained doctors are being sent all over the seven kingdoms to practice and train more doctors to spread their practice."

Shizune then spoke, "I have decided to remain here in Winterfell to run the medical school here."

Yugao finally spoke, "I have decided to go to King's Landing to become a sell sword while Anko will press to get a position in the dungeons."

Tsume brought up the rear by saying, "I have found a charming young man here in Winterfell that I wish to mate."

Eddard finally spoke up, "So that is decided, Yugao, Anko, Hiashi and Tsunade will traverse to King's Landing. What of your daughter, Hiashi?"

"She will stay here. She apparently enjoys it with your son, Bran."

"Do you wish to join houses?"

"Not right away, My Lord. She has to grow up first." That got a laugh from the table.

"Very well then." The group parted without another word for the night, waiting for the day that Naruto would appear in the city.

 **Author Notes:**

Big clue here: I am not following the books nor the TV show. To be honest, I am relatively new to the series, but I feel that the Westeros setting is too good to pass up for fan fiction of this caliber.

Also, there is a perfectly good explanation as to why the Elemental Nations are **North** of The Wall. It has to do with the fact that one of several stories that I frame worked this story off of is Naruto's Emperor's Dawn and other related fics. In most of those stories, there is always a wall that separates the Elemental Countries from Naruto's Empire. I just made that connection more believable. For the record, the Wall formally connects Westeros to the Elemental Countries by way of Snow country. The story will make mention of this fact again when appropriate.

 **Statistics**

Total Content Word Count: 1255


	2. Chapter 2

_White Harbor, Westeros_

 _Three Days Later_

King Naruto and his Kingsguard are sailing to approach the docks. Having left Kings Landing to the hands of Ser Robert Baratheon. News of the king's upcoming arrival seemed to have reached Winterfell and White Harbor as the city guard formed an honor guard on the precise dock that the ship is landing for. Waiting for him at the front of the docks was Ser Wendel Manderly, one of the Stark bannermen.

As the ship docked, the men on the dock bowed to King Naruto, who disembarked with a leap, mindful of his crown. Looking at the honor guard lining the docks, he instructed the people on the docks to stand. "So, White Harbor," Naruto declared, "The gateway to the North. How is your family, Ser Manderly?"

Wendel, shocked that he was being talked to by the king, replied, "You know that I have no wife. Being the warden of White Harbor is a difficult task enough."

"So, going to the brothels are enough for your drive?"

"My drive is my work, Your Grace."

"Good. I require horses."

"Going to see Ser Stark, I presume?"

"Never presume," Naruto stated as the large group walked into the city, "but to answer your question, I received troubling reports about the state of the Wall. I wish to see with my own eyes its eventual decay."

"Decay?"

"Yes. Few people know this, but when I came to Westeros from the Wall, I knew by way over the bloody thing. There were manuscripts that my ancestors wrote describing how the Wall was built, and what I needed to do to maintain their upkeep."

"What you are saying is," Wendel trailed off.

"Yes, my family was responsible for the Wall's construction from the Northern side of the wall."

"But why?"

"I would like to know the answer to that myself, but unfortunately, that bit of information is lost to time." A city guard approaches Naruto and the group.

"Your Grace," the guard spoke, "The horses are ready."

"Just how many did you get," Naruto spoke up.

"15."

"Then that is just enough."

"For what," Wendel spoke up.

"Apparently my reputation as an endurance runner hasn't reached the North. I run. You, Wendel, shall ride up with us to Winterfell."

"Of course, Your Grace."

 _Konoha, Fire Country, Elemental Nations_

 _One Day Later_

"Honorable council," a messenger nin spoke as he entered the chambers, "we intercepted a messenger bird flying from the South. The message said that the King, Naruto of the House Uzumaki is seeking a bride. All women aged 17-20 are to appear in Kings Landing for King Naruto to select his bride."

"Well, there is our in," Shikamaru spoke up.

"How can we get there quickly," Hinata spoke up with a bit of worry.

"Messenger," Sasuke spoke with a bit of caution, "where did you intercept this message?"

"Spring Country," the messenger spoke.

"Spring is sending someone to the gathering, but who," Shikamaru spoke clearly.

"Princess Koyuki," Sakura spoke up, "She must have protected Naruto while he escaped the Elemental Nations."

"But how," Shikamaru asked, obvious that he didn't want to cross one of the few allies that the Fire Nation still had, even if it was on paper.

"The how doesn't matter," Sasuke spoke, "The point is that we have to cross a wall to get to him."

 _Winterfell, Westeros_

 _Two Days Later_

The town of Winterfell was pretty lively lately with news of King Naruto's arrival being leaked to the masses. Bran, with the city watch, was looking to the south looking for the Kingsguard. As the Stark's guests are getting ready for his arrival, he hears a horse gait in the faint distance.

"The King is coming," Bran exclaimed and ran off from his post to give his father the news. A city watchman alertly filled in for wall duty as Bran ran off.

An hour later sees the Stark family and guests in the castle courtyard ready to receive the King who just entered the city gates. As the procession approached the courtyard, the Kingsguard parted for the King, who upon recognition from the crowd, bowed.

Approaching Eddard Stark, he lowered his hand to his eye level, and instructed him to rise. "You got fat," Naruto spoke up to his friend.

"You are still skin and bones," Eddard shot back as the two embraced.

"Cat, I see that you are keeping him in line," Naruto asked Catelyn.

"Yes, Your Grace," She replied.

"Cat, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Naruto?"

"Too many to count." Naruto then turned to the Stark's guests.

"Baa-Chan," Naruto sputtered out in shock.

"Hi, brat," Tsunade spoke up, "I see that you made it big here."

"I guess that you can say that. Want to discuss this inside the castle?"

"A feast is being prepared in your honor, Your Grace," Eddard spoke up.

"Fine, we feast and on the morrow we discuss the Wall."

 **Author notes and ramblings**

I am proud to have this brain child. As you can see in the statistics, my views and reviews are the highest that they ever been for my stories since Unexpected Gifts was written, and that makes me feel good. I thank you for your support, and I hope for your continued support in the far future as I continue this story to its completion.

There is one elephant in the room however, and it regards one anonymous review that I received. To clarify my opening statement in the first chapter, I wasn't necessarily calling a Naruto in Westeros a cliché genre. I was precisely referring, strictly speaking, to a Naruto banishment story. Since from the origin of an Emperor Naruto story, search my profile for the one written by ChrisM[insert year here], every story in that subset, except one, has always involved Naruto being banished in some manner. I did state that two or three stories will provide a frame work for this story, and that much is true. Just because I refuse to spell it out for you doesn't mean that it is not there. This story is basically an homage to the frame work stories being described here.

 **Statistics**

Total Hits: 2053

Total Reviews: 8

Total Content Word Count: 2085


	3. Chapter 3

_Konoha, Fire Country, Elemental Nations  
The Next Day_

"Damiyo-sama," an advisor spoke, "We received a letter from the south."

"The South, you say," the fire damiyo replied with an inkling of interest.

"Yes. Apparently, the king of the forgotten lands is seeking a bride."

"Umm, my daughter is of marriage age. Group some samurai together and guard her to the gathering point of this 'Kings Landing' and await further instructions."

"Do you not forget that the princess is betrothed to Naruto?"

"You needn't worry about that. If everything goes right, he will be there as well."

At the council room, the rookies were making plans to get to Kings Landing by ship. "We have our way in, so who will go," Shikamaru bluntly spoke up.

"It can't be any of us," Ino pointed out, "Naruto will sniff us out in a heartbeat."

"Maybe one of our relatives," Sakura asked pointedly, "I'm sure once word that the baka is getting married and looking for a bride, women will come calling to us."

"That might not be such a bad idea, billboard. My cousin is seeking to get married not too long ago, but her choice in boyfriends is lousy."

"ANBU," Sasuke ordered, "Bring me Ayane Yamanaka to this chamber at once."

 _Winterfell, Westeros_

The festive party gave way to a night of fucking. Most of the unmarried males were paired off with women in a drunken haze, except the King. Even though he drank the wine that was given to him, he could never get intoxicated. When he saw, however, a kitchen wench trying to protect herself from a rather large man, he took action, breaking his arm in three places, and then getting the surprisingly sober Tsunade to mend the arm. The wench, however, slept on Naruto's bed that night while he slept on the floor, both fully clothed.

The next morning saw Naruto rising before sunrise. He insisted on a chamber that had a window facing east to see the sun rise, as his traditional meditation began in earnest. During the session, the wench began to rub the king's shoulders, an honest sign of affection, and began to nibble on his ear. "Aren't you a little vixen," Naruto spoke without missing a beat, turned and kissed her.

"I wanted to show you more," the wench replied, "but you were so honorable in sleeping on the floor."

"That may be true, but I am not looking to be fucking around any time soon."

"Not even with me?"

"Perhaps, I can make an exception," Naruto muttered before the two made out.

 _Wave Country, Elemental Nations  
Three Days Later_

As the docking port, and a popular cruise port for Konoha citizens, two groups of people were gathered to go to Kings Landing for the potential wedding of King Naruto to one woman. One group was from Sand. Accompanying the candidates, was the Sand family. The other group was the Fire Damiyo's daughter and 6 of the 12 Fire Guardians, three of them carrying a sizeable dowery, as was the tradition in Kings Landing.

The ship was 1,000 feet long, and was managed by the Fire Lord himself, however it was chartered by the hand of the king, Tyrion Lannister, after it was discovered that he had ordered one raven too many to fly north. Knowing that there was some form of spy network that managed to extract the information and spread it around like a whisper, chartered the largest ship that the North can produce for the purposes of accompanying the potential brides to Kings Landing. With King Naruto handling the Wall, it was up to him to manage the potential brides once they got to Kings Landing, but it was his brother, Jamie, fresh from his duties as the city watch commander, to bring them to Kings Landing.

Jamie overlooked the port of Wave from his perch on the bridge. The cruise ship crew had specific instructions to separate the potential brides from the city of their origin, but he was not pleased to see six red sashes, signs of Fire Country's elite guard. 'General instructions were to have three guards per candidate,' Jamie thought, 'but why did one have six?'

Calling over a shipman, he ordered that the candidate with the six men was to dine with him tonight as he entered his upper deck quarters.

 _Wave Cruise Ship  
One hour from Wave Country_

As the sun began to set, a knock on Jamie's door woke him. "Come and speak your peace," He instructed. The door opened to find a crewman with a tray of food for two people, then stepped aside for the woman that he ordered to dine with him to enter the stateroom. "Ahh, you must be," Jamie asked the open ended question.

"Naho, daughter of the Fire Damiyo."

"Ser Jamie Lannister. Now would you mind explaining why the extra raven that we sent out went to our King's home village? Answer truthfully, or I will throw you overboard."

"It didn't go to our village. We intercepted the message through our contacts in Spring. My father, the leader of Fire Country, selected me to go to Kings Landing because I have a betrothal to a man named Naruto Uzumaki. Our last contact with him was when he went south and vanished."

"So you really seek to find him and marry him."

"Yes, Ser Lannister."

Jamie lifted the lid off his food and started eating while thinking about the information that he was given, his look gave nothing away to the princess.

"How many summers are you?"

"15 Summers, but I reach 16, tomorrow."

Dismissing her, Jamie turns to think things through as how his instructions were not followed to the letter, even if said letter never intended to reach Konoha. He then decided to smarten up and ask the candidates in turn how old they were before sending a raven to Kings Landing.

 _The Wall_

"So this is the Wall," Ser Wendel praised as he dismounted.

Eddard replied, "Yes. I sent men to monitor the progress of the wall since I sent the initial report to Ser Robert. A half days ride to the west, and you will find a small stream that has formed by the melting ice." Eddard noticed that Naruto was thinking from his horse. "Your Grace, what are you thinking about, if I may ask?"

"There is a reason why wanted to come to this exact spot, Ned," Naruto stated calmly, this is where the seals for the wall are supposed to be, but are not there anymore."

"That means that the wall is lost."

"Not entirely. Thankfully, I can create a new one that will allow me to reform the wall the way that I want it. Jon."

Jon Snow approached the king with some ink and paper. Studying the wall for a few moments, he started drawing on the paper. When he was finished, he handed the paper to Eddard.

"Let it so be decreed, that this spot shall become a town that will allow open access to the Northern countries, so ordered by Naruto, of the House Uzumaki, the first of his name. It shall be governed by Bran Stark's lineage, until the day that he dies or retires," Naruto so ordered, "May the seven gods bless this gate."

Eddard placed the paper on the wall, and the weeping stopped, and formed a full wooden gate and the basis of a town as the trio rode off back to Winterfell.

 **Author Notes and Statistics**

I thank you for the continued support of this story. I am going ahead and addressing some of your questions that you may or may not have had as you read the first three chapters:

1\. Pairings? I have introduced some resemblance of a pairing this chapter. I will hold the cards in regards to her name. However, the general relationship direction is not atypical to a Naruto/Ayame pairing (even though he reaches second base with her in this chapter), but I wanted to find someone who can keep Naruto to his job as King of the Seven Realms.

2\. Timeline? The story starts approximately 5 years after the Sasuke Retrieval Mission, and roughly 3 years after the Robert's Rebellion event in the Game of Thrones novels.

3\. Who is Naho? According to Narutopedia, Naho is an unknown relative to the Fire Damiyo. For simplicity's sake, I made her his daughter. She appears in the anime arc, the Locus of Konoha. To get the ages roughly accurate, she is only a year younger than Naruto in that arc (11).

4\. Why the marriage contract? Plot device, plain and simple.

 **Statistics**

Total Hits: 3627  
Total Reviews: 13

Average Hits/Chapter: 1813.5  
Average Reviews/Chapter: 6.5

Total Content Word Count: 3335


	4. Chapter 4

_Kings Landing_

 _One Week Later_

The trip back to Kings Landing for King Naruto and the ex-Konoha nin was rather uneventful for the most part. Despite Shizune's wishes to operate the medical school here in Winterfell, she was ordered to Kings Landing by Naruto to become his personal doctor while Tsunade remained behind to operate the school, thus bringing in much needed money for the crown. He also requested the transfer of a kitchen wench by the name of Anne Margaret to Kings Landing over the objections of a Stark Bannerman, the same one who Naruto had his arm broken in three places. Anne apparently told King Naruto that the bannerman had fallen in love with her when she was a young girl, and would try to fuck her every chance he got. After a stern warning for Eddard to control his men, she got to ride in a carriage meant for the King.

The rather significant event that occurred was when a group of bandits decided that a coach full of Kingsguard was easy pickings especially when the king himself was in their company. Needless to say that it did not go well for the bandits as each one was captured and summarily executed by the sword of King Naruto himself.

But that easy adventure didn't explain what the fuck happened to the ravens that went North on his command, and why the hell was someone from Fire country in his capital with a betrothal demand with dowry benefiting his station as King.

"Why, Jamie, did you allow this to happen," King Naruto asked him, "I gave you the order that no potential bride from Fire Country was to be on that ship, but you allowed not one, but two."

"Your Grace," Jamie Lannister said in a defense, "Read that list again. The only OTHER person from Fire Country that I allowed on this ship was your personal chef from when you were a lad. She is off that list for that very reason."

"Ayame-Nee is here?"

"She and her son. A bright lad by the name of Minato, if memory serves."

"Bring them to my throne room at once."

After dressing in his regal robes, Naruto was sitting on the throne when a city watchman brought the two into the room. Naruto rose to greet the former Ramen chef and her son. After a much needed embrace, Naruto finally had the courage to ask, "who is the boy's father?"

Ayame, shyed away from the question, but answered anyways, "It's you."

Making an unknown gesture, Naruto turned to Minato, "So, my son, my only son, do you know the truth about me?"

Minato approached Naruto, embraced him and said, "Father, all this time, I wondered if you even existed. Ever since I was born, I wondered why I had no father. Then Baa-chan left the village, I wondered why we didn't pack up and left with her," he then broke down and cried.

Naruto carried his five-year-old son to the Iron Throne, and made a promise to himself, 'never again will my son be without his father.'

The throne room gates opened to find Tyrion Lannister approach him. "Your Grace," the Imp spoke up without a care who was in the room, "The first batch of candidates are here for your approval."

Naruto sighed, "send them back, all of them. I found my bride, and it is the young lady right in front of you."

"Excellent choice, Your Grace," Tyrion said as he left the room.

"So," Naruto said to Ayame, "Ready to tackle your new duties as Queen of the Seven Realms?" She smiled.

 _Staggart Inn, Kings Landing_

Naho was fuming. Her rejection by King Naruto went too far. It not only offended her, but it will offend her father, the Fire Lord once he hears of this. Thankfully, Jamie Lannister was about to move on to a new assignment from being the city watch commander to being Lord of Lannisport in his father's stead. Heading to the city watch's outpost in the city, she is about to do the most ninja thing possible, lie. "I'm here to file a charge against Jamie Lannister, the former commander of the City Watch."

 _Kings Landing Medical School_

Tsunade was finished with classes for today. The usually drunk doctor was sober under the command of King Naruto as the school was also a hospital for the common folk. So it wasn't uncommon to have a medical emergency after classes that required attention, such as the one that the City Watch brought before her. She recognized the patient, Naho, and immediately isolated her in a room as she grilled the man who brought her.

Entering the room, she immediately said, "you are a daughter of a damiyo. Why did you lie about a rape that didn't happen?"

"I want Fire Country and Westeros to go to war," She bluntly said.

 **Author Notes and Statistics**

To the delight and anger of some, I have formally announced my pairing. It will be a Naruto/Ayame story. The pairing is underutilized, even in the main Naruto canon stories (there are 99 of them as of time of writing), and I feel that this fresh take is what it needs to be viable again.

Little Minato's backstory will be filled in as the story progresses, but let's cut the fat now, he will **not** be the heir to the Iron Throne despite the fact that he will be the oldest son. He was born out of any recognizable wedlock in Westeros, and that alone may spark some form of rebellion if he is made king.

Also to publically address a reviewer, the reason why there is a Wall in place where it is located is because not to keep the elementals out, but rather to keep the "White Walkers" out. It is the white walkers that I will formally bridge the Naruto and Game of Thrones together. I don't write things that doesn't make sense or logical in the end, so I ask you to bear with me for quite a while as I link the two together that works on story flow.

 **Statistics**

Total Hits: 5227

Total Reviews: 13

Average Hits/Chapter: 1742.3

Average Reviews/Chapter: 4.3

Total Content Word Count: 4153


	5. Chapter 5

Before I get started on this chapter, I would like to announce that I would now be put on a twice weekly update schedule. This means that every Saturday, either one of the following will be updated, Naruto Riker or Naruto: Hail to the King as my two main projects. This week, it will be Hail to the King as I have a bone to pick with a reviewer who shall remain nameless.

For starters, sir, I very seriously doubt that you have read all of my commentary. If you had, you would have known that I am relatively new to the Game of Thrones universe. If you wanted to read a story about a Naruto character in the Game of Thrones story, I know of three stories off hand that you would find more enjoyable than this, in your opinion, snorefest, but considering that I have received positive feedback so far, I think that I am in pretty decent shape so far.

Second, I hate flashbacks as a matter of personal taste. Do not presume that I will fill in the story with them just to tell one half of the story when I can easily save that content for a prequel, something that is likely going to happen with this story.

Finally, The ships issue. I have already stated last chapter in the author's notes that the purpose of the wall was to keep the White Walkers (White Zetsu) out, not ordinary humans who lived north in the Elemental countries. Any human can bypass the wall with a boat.

Now that this is over with, on with the chapter please:

 _Father,_

 _I am writing this letter to notify you that His Grace, King Naruto of the House Uzumaki, has taken a bride that is not high born. What makes the matter even worse is that he had sired a child with the woman before his expulsion from his former homeland, the village known as Konoha, though his knowledge of the child was severely limited._

 _Though that child would not be able to take the Iron Throne by our laws, there is nothing that would stop the boy from seeking the throne of his mother's homeland, the island nation now known as the Land of Waves, as is his birthright as the heir of the Uzumaki ninja clan._

 _However, I feel that we need the boy tied to our bloodline, whether it is for good or for ill, I do not know, but in the current political atmosphere, it should be good for us Lannisters._

 _Your son,_

 _Tyrion Lannister_

Tywin Lannister looked up from the letter. Though the king is making good for her, the fact that he had a child out of wedlock did not look good for him. Any well respected lord knew that. However, his son's suggestion may prove profitable for the entire seven kingdoms. Yes, however he doesn't have any girls of age yet to make it a reality, but the Starks do.

Calling for a scribe, he commanded a raven to be sent to Winterfell, "with all due haste," the master scribe would later recount.

 _Winterfell_

The raven from Casterly Rock did arrive the next day. The letter inside did little to better Eddard's mood. That mood was reflected to Hiashi Hyuuga who caught his gaze while he was training his daughter. Asking for a small break, Hiashi walked to Eddard and glided to his left. "My lord," he stated, "what has soured your mood this fine day?"

"Lannisters," Eddard stated.

"I don't see how they have anything to do with Winterfell, my lord."

"The Imp has found out that His Grace has had a son out of wedlock."

"And the mother?"

"Set to become Queen of the Seven Kingdoms."

A preverbal lightbulb went off in Hiashi's head as there was only one woman in Konoha besides his daughter who would want to be with Naruto on a intimate level. "Ayame Ichiraku," he muttered to himself.

Eddard heard him. "How does the King know her?"

The pair stopped walking. "When the King was a boy, no one in our village cared for him. All but her and her father. When the lynchpin of Team 7 defected to another village, a mission was issued to capture and retrieve him alive. He had to kill him. This sent the civilians into a riot, calling for his blood, and he was immediately arrested. There was no trial. The village wanted him dead. The night before he was to escape, he was granted one night with a willing woman. Neither knew that night that there was a son born from that union. I obviously was there to confirm for the village that there wasn't any pregnancy. I lied."

"Thank the gods you did. You told them to leave the village?"

"Yes, but I didn't know where Naruto would run to so that I can tell her to follow him."

"Maybe I shouldn't be mad at the Lannisters for their crazy idea then."

"Why?"

"They want the King's son to be wed with someone from one of the houses of Westeros."

"A sound idea. Who do they have in mind?"

"Ayra."

 _King's Landing_

"How dare you all," King Naruto yelled at his Small Council, "I am to be wed in a month, and all you people are thinking about is who is going to marry into my line through my son, who is five summers old."

"Your Grace," Robert tried to be the voice of reason, "try to think about the social aspects of a non-highborn heir."

"I know the laws, Ser Robert. Minato shall not inherit the Iron Throne as should be his birth right, so please try again."

Tyrion Lannister then spoke up, "It wasn't the Iron Throne that we are all concerned about. It is the Lordship of the Uzumaki Ninja Clan." Naruto froze at that. He didn't consider that at all.

Sitting down on the Iron Throne, Naruto gazed at the door. "My apologies, Ser Robert," he said in a calm manner before he turned to his small council, "however, who my son will wed will be a matter for my wife and I, and no one else."

An acknowledgement from the small council later and the subject was dropped. "Master of the Coin, what is the status of the wedding tournament," Naruto asked.

Petyr Baelish, the Master of the Coin, spoke up, "Your Grace, by your command we have successfully funded the tournament with 20,000 Gold Dragons to the winner of the joust, 10,000 each to the winners of the Archery contest and the Melee."

"Good. I want a special 10,000 Gold Dragon purse set aside to cover any betting that I am sure that I will make at the tournament. I'm sure that I have that much lying around since my last name day tournament, right?"

A groan echoed through the chamber at the remembrance of that tournament. It was a very painful experience for those who bet against him, and with the Royal wedding a month away, it was sure to repeat itself, though the new queen would put a limit on his betting, that they would be sure of.

 **Author's Notes and Statistics**

Yes, I know that I should have addressed the retribution that the Fire Lord would give to the insult that he suffered, but to be honest, I lost the file that I had the chapter on. This produced a better result anyways.

Next on my update schedule is Naruto Riker, but when I next update this story, it should cover the Royal Wedding and Tournament. That is the plan at least.

 **Statistics:**

Total Hits: 9,067  
Total Reviews: 14

Average Hits/Chapter: 2,266.75  
Average Reviews/Chapter: 3.5

Total Content Word Count: 5,079


	6. Chapter 6

It was a grand day in King's Landing as the stage for the Royal Tournament was set to be underway. Up on the royal throne stage, the Master of Coin, Petyr Baelish looked on in greed. 'Soon, my plans will be in place and I will assume command of the Seven Kingdoms' was the traitorous thought that ran through his mind. He soon ordered a servant to place poison in the King's food as it was well known that he did not consume wine.

In the Red Keep, however, Naruto had other ideas. On his orders, Naruto ordered the Master of Coin's legers to be brought to him for their yearly examination. With the help of his Queen to be, the two burned through the midnight oil to go through his coded books. Anko, who had arrived at King's Landing just that morning to become a Dungeon Master and was quickly commissioned into the Kingsguard to become the King's bodyguard, was called into service to help interpret the code.

By the time that the cock crowed to bring the dawn of the Royal Tournament into existence, the code was broken while Baelish slept thinking about his plot to overthrow the king. The kingdom's finances were in the red by 2 million Gold Dragons as Baelish was slowly plotting with someone over at Essos to overthrow the crown, someone with the men necessary to do it.

Calling over the city watch commander, Naruto ordered, "Gather the small council, save the Master of Coin. I want them in the Iron Room yesterday."

As Naruto approached his throne in the Iron Room, the thought of an execution so soon before his upcoming nuptials with Ayame is going to be putting a damper on any celebration. Maybe convince him to take the Black as punishment…

The thought trailed off as his Small council entered the room, some dressed as if they were recovering from an illicit affairs or hangovers. It didn't matter to Naruto at the end. They represented the best that this kingdom had to offer, it was high time that they acted like it.

"Morning Council members," Naruto proclaimed as he sat on the Iron throne, "I bring news that someone in this council is a traitor."

Robert spoke with reservation, "Your grace, how can this accusation stand?"

Naruto simply sidestepped the question with one of his own, "No, the proper question is who else in this room is a traitor with the Master of Coin."

The doors to the Iron Room suddenly open to Petyr Baelish accompanied with some of the city watch. "Ahh, Ser Baelish, how nice of you to join us. Guards, why is this man not in chains like I know Anko has commanded you to do?"

Suddenly, swords were drawn by Baelish's guards, indicating that they were not here for conversation. Naruto's Kingsguard drew theirs in retaliation, but a hand raised by Naruto stopped them from taking any further action. "Okay, if you want to make an enemy of me, Petyr, then by all means, do, but be warned, when you do start a fight with me, then I will finish it and it will not be in your favor. So I ask again, are you sure that you want to make an enemy of the man who killed the Mad King in honorable combat?"

All but a few brave souls left the room. Ser Robert stayed on behalf of the small council to witness that the King's Justice was done. The Kingsguard representative, Anko, also stayed in the room because she wanted to see how deadly Naruto was with a blade.

Naruto dropped to his knee, drawing two kunai that formed the set Kyuubi in his hand, and whispered to an almost silent room, "To the gods, both old and new, allow me, King Naruto, of the House Uzumaki, the First of his name, to dispense Justice in both my name and in yours through honorable combat."

With that, the combat began. The first two city watch fell rather easily to the kunai, though they were sharpened with wind chakra to the point where their heads were severed. The next four were a bit more difficult, but fell in relative short order. Then stood Petyr Baelish and his most trusted right hand, the Mountain of the Lannisters. Seeing as he was bare handed, Naruto put away his kunai and was prepared to fight when suddenly, the Mountain drew his sword and held it at the neck of Baelish, forcing him to his knees.

The Kingsguard quickly surrounded him with their own swords as the Mountain put his away, prepared to face whatever punishment that he would suffer through for his part in the coup attempt.

Naruto thought about what happened for a brief moment and then commanded the entire room to clear out save the Kingsguard and the now immobilized Master of Coin.

"You should have thought about your plot more carefully, Littlefinger," Naruto stated as he resumed his position on the Iron Throne, "You knew that I check the kingdom's finances once a year and you knew that I had contingencies in place if any of my Small Council were to betray me. I didn't think that I would use them on you though. The Spider's information is dead on accurate about your attempts at poison my future Queen at today's tournament."

"Why not you too," Littlefinger asked in puzzlement.

"I am immune to most, if not all poisons, you idiot." Gathering his center, Naruto continued, "You may think that sparing your life is foolhardy, but the fate that you will suffer is worse than death, and no amount of the crown's gold that you sent to your friend in Essos will get you out of it. As of today, by my authority as King of the Seven Kingdoms, you are hereby stripped of your title as Master of Coin. Further, you are hereby stripped of your possessions, save for the clothing that is on your back, and finally you are hereby sentenced to pay back the crown's debts by taking the Black. Until you can properly make the journey to take the Black, You will spend the next three days at the Black Cells. Take him away."

As Littlefinger was dragged from the room, Naruto then turned to the Mountain, "Ser, you have prevented a bloody battle inside my own throne room, and you did the right thing by turning over the traitor. Anything that you desire that is within my power to grant, I shall do so."

The Mountain spoke with a calm voice, "I wish to guard your future bride." A smile crossed Naruto's face as he nodded, seemingly granting the request.

 **Author Notes and Ramblings**

While it may not be obvious in the last few chapters, I did change the makeup of the Small Council for the purposes of this story. This is the makeup of the Small Council as of the start of this chapter:

The Hand of the King: Tyron Lannister  
Grand Maester: Pycelle  
Master of Coin: Petyr Baelish (now vacant due to his treason)  
Master of Whispers: Varys  
Master of Laws: Robert Baratheon  
Master of Ships: Stannis Baratheon  
Lord Commander of the Kingsguard: Ser Barristan Selmy (Anko now attends the council meetings as his representative/Second in Command)  
Representative of the Watch: Bronn [ _Note: Elected position among the City Watch. Does not actually influence policy._ ]

Also a few more deviations from the TV show/books is the Renly Baratheon doesn't have a formal fief as Robert is the Lord of Storm's End in his stead. However, that doesn't mean that Renly will go without land for long as I have big plans for him soon. And one more thing, yes, I will keep Renly's homosexuality from the TV show in the story.

 **Statistics**

Total Hits: 21,277  
Total Reviews: 20

Average Hits/Chapter: 4,255.4  
Average Reviews/Chapter: 4

Total Content Word Count: 6,199


End file.
